Inward Chaos
This is the hardest mode in the game: all foes have a 9 AI Difficulty, level 98-100 equipment, and a summon. You will be fighting every character in the game, beginning with the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy I; every character you fight will be played on their respective levels (i.e. Tidus in Dream's End). Foes start at level 92 and progress to level 110, starting with heroes by their respective games as well as villains. The final battle of Inward Chaos is, of course, Chaos, who will be level 110 but is equipped with level 1 equipment. Chaos will also have the summon "Shinryu" equipped for this battle. Even with the low level equipment, Inward Chaos' Chaos is one of the hardest battle of the game. To beat him you will need to learn all his moves and leave no room for error, one mistake and the battle is over. For help on battling Chaos, see fighting Chaos. By beating for the first time, you unlock Blackjack Course, Genji's Series in Item Shop. Stage Maps Stage Bonuses Towards The Ultimate Fantasy-I.C-1 :"You'd do well to leave...This is a forbidden place one with neither past nor future...The naive,the feeble,the ignorant,and irresolute shall all find their grave here.The weak may go no further.Only those with power will we accept within..." |This Stage is simple, you begin with 1DP and it's possible to end with 2 DP, but it will require using Jump. To end with ~2 DP, Jump over either 1 or 2, then fight the pair and take the Potion on 6 after the fight, then fight between the other pair. If you don't use Jump and skip the Moogle, you can end with 1 DP by fighting between 1 and 2, then just fight 3 and 4 seperately in order to end with 1 DP. Be Lv.100 with mastered abilities, EXP to HP (except Firion and The Emperor, equip EXP to EX Force) and good accessories. |} 1. Warrior of Light : Lv. 92. Win battle, reward DP +1 2. Firion : Lv. 93. Win battle, reward DP +1 3. Onion Knight : Lv. 94. Win battle, reward DP +1 4. Cecil : Lv. 95. Win battle, reward DP +1 5. Moogle (It looks like it wants to give you something). Not included in the original JP version 6. Potion An unending dream...I.C-2 :"Harmony and discord are arbitrary,meaningless concepts. All things are one...A presence that can give anyone strength and feed anyone's hopes." |You start with 1 DP and if you don't open any chest you may end with + 2DP (you must use the Jump skill). Otherwise you can fight either 1 or 3, then fight the single enemy from the pair you chose to start with, then fight between the remaining pair, ending with -1 DP if you take both the Treasure and Summon. Stage Bonus Ultima Weapon |} 1. Bartz : Lv. 96. Win battle, reward DP +1 2. Terra : Lv. 97. Win battle, reward DP +1 3. Cloud : Lv. 98. Win battle, reward DP +1 4. Squall : Lv. 99. Win battle, reward DP +1 5. Potion 6. Chest : Lifestone (Spawn by defeating all enemies) 7. Summonstone : Omega A Hope for the future...I.C-3 :"Choice is an illusion. All paths are laid out by the Great Will. But, what would it take for a new path to be created...?" |You start with 1 DP. Possible end +2 DP (fight first the Battle piece 1,then 3,go between 2 and 4,then between 5 and End) |} 1. Zidane : Lv. 100. Win battle, reward DP +1 2. Tidus : Lv. 101. Win battle, reward DP +1 3. Shantotto : Lv. 102. Win battle, reward DP +1 4. Garland : Lv. 103. Win battle, reward DP +1 5. The Emperor : Lv. 104. Win battle, reward DP +1 6. Potion 7. Chest : Lifestone (Spawn by defeating all enemies) An unflinching courage...I.C-4 :"After endless iterations of the same world, the Great Will discovered a possibility. Something that could envelop all existence...The power of absolute chaos. Thus I have come to stand watch, to bear witness to this chaos...I, Shinryu, emissary of the gods." |You start with 1DP, it is possible to end with 2 DP; fight 3 and 5 together, fight 1 alone, then fight 2 and 4 (fight on the block that's between 7 and 4) together and you'll be at 2 DP and able to take the Chest on 7. |} 1. Cloud of Darkness : Lv. 105. Win battle, reward DP +1 2. Golbez : Lv. 106. Win battle, reward DP +1 3. Exdeath : Lv. 107. Win battle, reward DP +1 4. Kefka : Lv. 108. Win battle, reward DP +1 5. Sephiroth : Lv. 109. Win battle, reward DP +1 6. Potion 7. Chest : Lifestone (Spawn by defeating all enemies) INWARD CHAOS 5- :"In truth, all should be complete.Envoys of different worlds, of harmony and discord, gathered throughout this domain...All this combined should be enough to call forth the ultimate Chaos." |You start with 1DP, possible remaining points DP =0 |} 1. Ultimecia : Lv. 110. Win battle, reward DP +1 2. Kuja : Lv. 110. Win battle, reward DP +1 3. Jecht : Lv. 110. Win battle, reward DP +1 4. Gabranth : Lv. 110. Win battle, reward DP +1 5. Chaos : Lv. 110 6. Chest : Chemist Lore (Spawn by defeating all enemies) 7. Potion See also Chaos Reports, Cosmos Reports Category:Story